


A new home

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Relationships: Charles Vane & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A new home

The sound of splitting wood echoed through the room. Splinters flying around everywhere with each new blow of the axe. The poor door wouldn’t last much longer and when it finally yielded her time would be up as well. How unfortunately unluckily one single person could be. Being shipped off half across the world to a man she never met, all so her father could marry her off and earn the riches. Though now, at least she had the satisfaction of seeing that plan come to an abrupt end. A weak glimmer of hope since she wouldn’t be able to relish in this victory for too long. 

The door gave in with a heartbreaking sound. Pirates of all that could happen at sea it had to be pirates. This wasn’t even a merchant ship, nothing of value to steal but these days that didn’t matter much. Desperate times. 

A handful of men stepped in through the now open door. Lecherous, wild looking beasts. One grinned when he saw her and grabbed her arm. He slammed her down on the table before she could even think about what to do. But as she felt his dirty hands move up her legs, bunching up her dress, the time for negotiations seemed to had passed and she hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk herself out of it. 

“Stop that.” A rough voice commanded, followed by the clicking sound of a gun. 

“But captain…!” 

She could feel the weight on her lessening. Her legs gave in, slowly slumping to the ground in terror. She hadn’t noticed just how scared she was in the heat of the moment but now that she got a second to process the gravity of her situation was made perfectly clear. 

“I’m not letting you devalue my hostage.” 

The captains attention shifted to her and the initial relief of being saved was quickly snuffed out. Those cold looking eyes pierced right through her without a hint of mercy. She might have been spared the fate of suffering at one mans hand but who was to tell this one was any better. 

“Get up from the ground.” He spoke in her direction but was already gesturing for someone behind him, “You. Get her to my cabin.” 

The man hurled her off the ground when she wasn’t quick enough to respond to the captains orders and roughly pulled her along with him. 

The deck was filled with dead bodies, blood running across the wooden floor and done the creaks and holes of the ship. The crew looked like they had bathed in blood, a horrible side to behold. She wished she’d never have left the golden cage that had been her home her whole life. People loved to talk about freedom and adventures but they often left out one single truth. It wasn’t always beautiful. In reality it hardly ever was, most of the time it looked like this. Death and blood, bodies torn to shreds by bullets and canons. But that was an ugly picture to tell stories about, especially to a famous merchants daughter who had not seen anything of this world yet. 

She didn’t notice the cheers and stares she got as she was pushed along the ship and down into the captains quarters. Only when the door fell into place with a loud, roaring like sound did she snap out of her trance like state. 

All the panic and fear for her life had worn her down. She let herself fall over, right onto the bed that stood in the corner of the room. Her eyes closed and exhaustion washed over her like a tidal wave, taking her with it into the dark, cold nothingness. 

A loud shriek filled the silence of room when she was woken up by the rustling noises and shifting bed. The captain was lying right next to her on the bed with nothing on then a pair of leather trousers. She couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest for a split second before her panic and surprise bubbled up anew and she started screaming again. 

“Bloody hell.” The man next to her said begrudgingly. There was an annoyed edge to his tone which he didn’t try to hide in the slightest. 

“Stay away from me you monster! No one’s going to pay anything for me if you touch me.” 

He rolled over to his side, staring her right in the eyes, “My name’s captain Charles Vane and I wouldn’t be so sure about it. Damaged goods are still worth something to someone. But. Lucky for you I’m not interested in frightened little girls, so do me the courtesy of shutting up.” He thought for a second then added as he shoved her to the other side of the bed, “Also, this is my bed don’t act so surprised that I’m actually going to use it.” 

He could hear her murmuring something in return. It sounded a lot like some kind of insult which actually caused him to smile just the tiniest bit. She was an annoying brat but considering her status and upbringing he had to hand it to her, there were a lot of grown men who’d have handled a situation like this far worse. He wasn’t sure if she recognised his name but she had guts talking back to him, even if she thought he couldn’t hear her properly. 

\- 

The sea was calm today again. Waves quietly rolling against the sides of the ship, a clear blue sky above. It had only been a few days since she got taken by the pirates but she started to see the appeal of a life like this. She couldn’t remember a day when she felt that free of burden and responsibilities despite being a hostage now. 

“Hey brat!” Vane called out to her and she only managed to dodge the rope he had swung in her direction by sheer luck, “Tie that to the mast. Might as well work since you’re getting a ride free of charge.” 

“Don’t make it sound like I snuck onto your damn ship. You’re the bastard who kidnapped me!” She yelled back, already tightening the rope into a knot like one of the crew members had taught her earlier. 

“Language, my lady.” He replied teasingly as he walked past her, only stopping for a moment to smirk at her irritated look, “Your betrothed won’t like that very much.” 

Her face changed just for a split second and he could have sworn he saw something else there. Sadness but most of all a lot of anger underneath that pretty face. She wasn’t his problem. Whatever bothered her would be someone else responsibility in a few days’ time so he shouldn’t get involved. Most likely, she was just annoyed by him again. 

The masks we wear just crack too easily if someone’s really looking. 

\- 

“Want some?” He was dangling a half empty bottle in front of her face. She regarded him with a look that was a mixture of light disgust and something that resembled outrage at the mere question. 

“Maybe if you’d asked me before you downed half the bottle I would have." 

"You’re always so…” He stopped mid-sentence. Normally he’d drink the whole bottle without being drunk significantly but right now there was this strange feeling forming inside his stomach that kept nagging at him and the only way he could explain it was to blame it on the alcohol. 

He could feel his face heating up and the worst part was that look of annoyed indifference she always had for him was beginning to turn him on in a weird way. 

“So what?” She raised his eyebrow at him and he was confused for a moment before he remembered that he was supposed to say something. 

“Do you want some or not?” 

She held his gaze with the same unwavering stubbornness, like always not willing to yield and inch. In the end she just shrugged and took the bottle from his hands, “Why not.” 

“You haven’t asked yet.” 

“Asked what?” 

“When we’ll arrive. For a hostage you’re not very eager to go home.” He shouldn’t have. He was getting involved. It never ended good. 

“You sound a bit too eager to get rid of me.” Now she was the one with the teasing edge to her tone. 

“I’m serious.” 

It should have been an easy question but it really wasn’t. Her father had sold her out but even before that, had that place ever been a real home? She didn’t think so. And now she was going to a new place, to people she didn’t know, a husband she never met before. Maybe she’d end up lucky with a loving husband and a nice house to spend the rest of her life in, some people did. But there were just too many ifs in that scenario. It was more likely to end how it almost always did she had known these kinds of men her whole life after all. 

“I don’t have a home.” It was a simple answer to a simple question and still the most truthful one she had given in a very long time. 

“Hmm…” He was so deep in shit now there was no end to it. Why couldn’t he have just let it rest. She really wasn’t his responsibility but now it felt like she was. 

“You know, you’re always so…” She started with a stupid smirk plastered all over her face and his heart beat against his chest faster and faster with every word. He waited for her to continue but she just kept looking and he stared back. 

He stood in front of the bed and she looked up at him both silently in thought. 

“I could fuck you if you like.” 

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a little smile, “Wow. I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” 

She knew exactly what he was doing. He tried to mask it by getting something out of it for himself but this was entirely for her sake. Because really, what would this accomplish for him? Less money and in the worst case none at all. The man kept irritating her to no end, jumping in to safe her when he was supposed to just get on with his business. He was an annoying prick, with a kind heart buried so deep down you almost missed it but if you looked just closely enough it was there for everyone to see. It was his attitude that made her want to punch him every time he opened his mouth and yet, those were the same reasons she started to like him so damn much. He kept her on edge, he was dangerous and just the right amount of cocky to still be likeable. 

“That wasn’t an answer to my question.” 

“It wasn’t really phrased as a question.” 

He rolled his eyes with a look of pure exhaustion. The little smartass just didn’t know when to shut up and go with the flow. But he was determined to get his answer. 

“Would you like me to fuck you?"


End file.
